


Dialogue Minis

by IronLlama



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Books, Couch Cuddles, Flirting, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Pets, Sickfic, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Suits, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronLlama/pseuds/IronLlama
Summary: A collection of short/mini works revolving around IronStrange (Tony Stark/Stephen Strange) using dialogue prompts/starters that I found on Pinterest. The first dialogue line is often the prompt used and will be bolded.-- -  -  - --Most of these tend to be little domestic life scenes and are mainly used as a form of writing exercise. Currently chapters are not connected. Tags will be updated as I post more works.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Dressed to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How do I look?"

**"How do I look?"**

Tony turned away from his work bench and froze, mouth falling open as he took in the sorcerer standing before him. Gone were Stephen's blue robes and belts, replaced by a nice, three piece suit. The black outfit combined with the white dress shirt really highlighting the man's white streaks of hair and currently vibrant blue eyes.

Tony always loved when they took on that particular shade.

Words. Tony was supposed to be using words right about now, but the billionaire couldn't help himself. He drank in every inch of black fabric as it hugged Stephen's body nicely. It was obvious the suit had been tailor-made. Far too perfect to be anything else.

Stephen smirked at Tony's reaction, "Keep that up and you may start catching flies."

At that, Tony broke out of his trance and waltzed up to the man, grabbing his tie and pulling him down till their lips brushed, "You, look hot. What's the special occasion and how can I make sure this happens more often?"

"No special occasion," That smirk turned into a mischievous smile as he pulled away from Tony's hold, "I was just curious if I could still pull it off. Naturally you seemed the best to judge that for me."

"Pretty sure I'm fucking biased-" Tony breathed out as he raked his eyes over Stephen's body-"but I would happily let you fuck me senseless on the spot. Clothes an absolute must."

Stephen hummed as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled the man flush against him, Tony's excitement more than clear, "Now that's that kind of judgement I can get behind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So admittedly I was and honestly still am nervous about posting this collection of works. I know Pinterest is frowned upon with how they handle artwork and people reposting, so I'm honestly not sure how using dialogue prompts from there is going to be perceived.
> 
> If it's truly a problem I'll take this down.


	2. Books are Flirtatious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were trying to flirt by giving me books."

**"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were trying to flirt by giving me books."** Tony smirked as he glanced down at the collection of books the sorcerer had given him over the past few weeks.

A bunch of cheesy romance stories that Tony didn't believe for a second Stephen had actually read beyond the back summary, if even. Least of all the ones that clearly featured mages and magicians as the main love interest. Of which there was more than a couple within the pile. Yet Stephen had recommended them all when Tony came to him for reading material.

Not Tony's idea by the way. No, that was all Rhodey who thought it a good idea for Tony to take up reading after one too many nights of finding the billionaire passed out down in his workshop. In the man's own words, 'At least with a book you can pass out somewhere more comfortable like your damn bed. You do remember what that is, right?'

Naturally Tony chose to seek out the one person he knew to be an avid fan of reading. The constant recommendation of romance had been quite the surprise at first. Tony having never seen Stephen read anything other than the sanctum's dusty, old books and the occasional fantasy of which the sorcerer referred to as his guilty pleasure.

These romance books however neither lined up with the man's interest nor did they look to be well read. Most looked brand new with maybe a few showing signs of having been stored away on a shelf for quite some time. Given all the facts, it wasn't difficult for Tony to imagine, and hope, that perhaps the man in front of him was indeed trying to send him a message.

Stephen gave him a thoughtful glance before closing one of his many old books and turning to fully face him, a playful glint in his eyes. "Well then, I suppose it's a good thing you don't know me better."

"Yeah?" Tony grinned as he moved closer, "How about we fix that?"


	3. Warmth and Cuddles Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't sleep without you. I need my personal body heater and cuddles."

**"I can't sleep without you. I need my personal body heater and cuddles."** Stephen snorted as he looked over at his clingy boyfriend currently draped over his shoulders. The billionaire's hair was a mess and his warm brown eyes half-lidded as he whined. "Stepheeeen! You're literally doing nothing. Come do that in bed with me!"

Rolling his eyes, Stephen smiled affectionately as he uncurled himself from his position on the floor. Tony moved to allow him to stand, but kept his hold on the man like he expected Stephen to try and flee otherwise. It was a rare occurrence that Tony so willingly wanted to sleep, let alone was the one to come and drag his boyfriend off to bed.

As if Stephen was about to let such an opportunity slip away so easily.

"Alright love, let's get you warm and comfortable shall we?" His only response was the billionaire clinging to him tighter, Stephen chuckling fondly as he led his half-dead boyfriend to bed.


	4. Let Me Spoil You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How am I supposed to spoil you when you won't accept my gifts?"

**"How am I supposed to spoil you when you won't accept my gifts?"** Tony grumbled in frustration as he flopped down onto the couch beside Stephen, laying his head against the other man's shoulder.

"You don't," Came the curt reply.

Tony glared half-heartedly at Stephen before turning his focus back on his latest gift attempt that sat discarded on the coffee table. The damn thing hadn't moved since he bought it for his boyfriend three days ago. It was a very nice watch that he thought Stephen would love seeing as how the man didn't have a functioning one of his own.

"Is it because it's from me?"

"Yes, but not for the reason you think," Tony made a frustrated noise before Stephen continued, "I don't want you thinking I'm only in this for the money Tony."

"As if you haven't already made your stance clear with your constant refusals." Tony sat up and carefully took one of Stephen's hands in his own, finally gaining the man's full attention. "I know you don't care about my money. That's why I want to spoil you, to show you how much I care. It's nice knowing I could get you things and they'll be a surprise rather than something expected."

Stephen sighed and laid his head against Tony's, "You don't have to buy me things for me to see that Tony. You do plenty to let me know you care."

"I still want to."

A small hum, "Then buy me dinner or take me out to a movie. Something we both can enjoy together."

"I can do that." Tony grinned as he pulled Stephen in for a kiss.


	5. Too Sick to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're burning up."

**"You're burning up."** Tony frowned as he pulled his hand away and looked into Stephen's tired eyes. "Babe, you need to lay down and get some rest."

Stephen attempted a huff only to send himself into a minor coughing fit. Tony rubbed his back throughout it, raising his brows in an attempt to make a point to his stubborn boyfriend. He should have known it wasn't that easy.

"I can't just ignore my duties Tony." Stephen's voice came out far too gravelly and tired for even his own liking, as evident by the man's wince.

"I'm sure Wong can look after the place for a little while. Besides, something tells me he would rather you not be running around sick, getting your germs all over everything," Tony grinned at Stephen's failed attempt at a glare, "Come on you big baby, nap time."

He took hold of Stephen's arm and used his other hand to push against his lower back, gently guiding the man back to their bedroom. Stephen's lack of resistance a testament to just how tired his boyfriend must be. Always the stubborn asshole this one. One of the many reasons Tony loved his dumb ass.

Finally back in bed and tucked in, Tony ran a hand through the man's hair, smiling as Stephen closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. It didn't take much more gentle stroking before he fell into a peaceful slumber. Tony waited a few more minutes before sending off a quick text to Wong informing him of Stephen's condition.

A few minutes later and Stephen was officially off duty for the next few days until he was certain he wouldn't be contaminating everything with his presence.


	6. So Many Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please."

**"I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please."**

Stephen chuckled as he looked up at Tony, those warm brown eyes watching him fondly. The man was propped up on his arm, the other draped loosely around Stephen's waist as he leaned against him. The morning had barely started, the two still laying in bed, too comfortable to properly get up.

Tony didn't help the fact with his sudden infatuation with Stephen's lips. The feeling of Tony's lips on his had been the billionaire's way of greeting him upon waking, a bright smile and whispered 'morning love' coming only after he'd gotten his fill. While very welcomed, the many kisses that followed were a little more than Stephen was used to.

"You're very affectionate today."

"You were gone for three weeks Stephen. You're damn right I'm affectionate and this is only the beginning," Tony grinned as he leaned down and stole another quick kiss, "I have you all to myself for the entire weekend. No interruptions. I plan on making the most of it."

Stephen hummed contently, "I really hope kissing isn't the only thing you have planned. As much as I love it, I'm afraid it'll get rather boring."

"First of all, you can never get tired of these lips. Secondly-" Tony smirked playfully as he stole yet another kiss before dragging himself out of bed-”I have a very detailed list of things to do this weekend. Fifty pages long.”

“You can’t be serious?” Stephen chuckled, but stopped when he noticed the serious look on Tony’s face, “Tony, tell me you're not serious.”

“Trust me, it’ll be fun, you’ll love it! Especially page ten through fifteen!”


	7. So We Have a Pet Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So I was driving past a pet store and couldn't help, but wonder how cute an animal would be like in our home.."

**"So I was driving past a pet store and couldn't help, but wonder how cute an animal would be like in our home.."** Stephen's attention quickly zeroed in on Tony as the billionaire began to ramble the second he exited the elevator, "Now I know you said you weren't interested in a cat and figured a dog would definitely be out of the question. We will get back to that sometime later though, but for now I found the perfect compromise!"

Stephen felt a groan building in the back of his throat, "Tony, what did you do?"

"I got us a pet, did I not make that obvious? Where did I lose you?" Tony grinned as he rounded the couch, hands carefully hidden behind his back.

The sorcerer didn't reply and simply leveled Tony with a warning glare that had little effect on the man. Tony only grinned wider as he brought their new furry friend into view. Stephen had to do a double take, eyes darting between Tony and the fluffball that was staring at him curiously.

A chinchilla. Tony bought a chinchilla.

"Tony," Stephen finally groaned as he ran a hand across his face, "Do you even know how to care for a chinchilla?"

"Stephen, darling, you're talking to the man who learned thermonuclear astrophysics in one night. I think I can handle a little chinchilla research," He smiled fondly as he came closer and held out the adorable critter for Stephen, "The real question is, can we keep him?"

Stephen took the thing from Tony and put it down on his lap, surprised when it didn't immediately run away. Its fur was extremely soft against his fingers and Stephen vaguely remembered reading up once about them having the softest fur. A rather accurate fact it would seem. He looked back up at Tony who looked very much like a kid asking their mother for a piece of candy.

"You're in charge of cleaning up after it and that's final."

"Deal!"


	8. Bacon Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

**"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"** Tony glared at Stephen who simply rolled his eyes and continued to munch on his last piece of bacon without care. He huffed in mock annoyance, "You owe me a cooked piece of bacon."

Stephen snorted at that, "You want me to cook you a single piece of bacon?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to more, but yes-" Tony grinned-"I want that single piece replaced. Extra crispy."

Another snort, but Stephen made a few gestures with his hand. Tony's brows furrowed in confusion till a plate of freshly cooked bacon, very crispy and piled high, appeared in front of him on the kitchen island. Well, that was certainly one way to do it, but-

Tony squinted accusingly at Stephen, "If you could do that the entire time why didn't you just magic yourself a piece of bacon you thief?"

"Cause then it wouldn't be yours," Stephen smirked as he snatched another piece of bacon before fleeing the kitchen at Tony's disgruntled noise.


	9. That Shirt is too Big for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you wearing my shirt?"

**"Are you wearing my shirt?"** Stephen stood frozen at the sight that greeted him.

Tony sat at the kitchen island, a mug of coffee cradled in his hands. The billionaire appeared to be completely naked aside from a long, black t-shirt that barely made it past the man's thighs. Far too long to possibly belong to him. It would explain Stephen's inability to find his shirt when he woke up this morning.

Tony hummed as he took a sip of his coffee, lip twitching upward, "It looked comfortable. An assessment I can now proudly say was right."

Stephen rolled his eyes and set about making his own cup of tea. He could feel the other man's eyes on him, raking over his half naked body with keen interest. Stephen was already late for his sorcerer duties and knew better, but couldn't help himself.

"You know, I will be needing my shirt back."

Tony's voice came out low, a soft purr, "Well doctor, I'm rather cozy in this thing so if you want it you're gonna have to take it off me yourself."

He finally looked back at the billionaire who was leaning over the counter, shirt hiking up just enough to show the man's ass. Tony grinned devilishly as he noticed Stephen's stare lingering.

"Well, what do you say Doc? You game for round two?"


End file.
